When I Kiss Your Mouth, I Want To Taste It
by Jane Krahe
Summary: RPS - Mark watches Chris perform the "Kurt/Brittany" scene from Laryngitis, and comes away confused and flustered... Slash, rated for language


**Title:**When I Kiss Your Mouth, I Want To Taste It

**Author:**janekrahe

**Rating:**PG-13, because everyone in Glee has a foul mouth

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**Chris/Mark

**Warning:**Gratuitous Heather, because I worship her? Is that a warning?

**Spoilers:**Have you seen "Laryngitis"? Kay, then you're good.

**Disclaimer:**Once I remove my tin-hat, I do realize that yes, this is all fiction, and no, Mark and Chris are not boffing like bunnies on the set... but a fangirl can dream!

**Author Notes:**Based off a comment Chris made in the "Behind the Glee: Laryngitis" segment, where he said that Ryan Murphy told him to "pull it back" because he was being WAY too good a kisser, which made my mind go to naughty, slashy places. Title from the Merril Bainbridge song, "Mouth". Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. This was banged out fast, cuz my muse is like a bitchy little Kurt Hummel, all cute and demanding in designer jeans.

**Summary:**Mark watches the "Kurt/Brittany" scene out of sheer curiosity... and is confused and a little flustered by what he sees.

**Word Count:**2527

"Alright, everybody, quiet on the set!"

Mark hung back in the shadows. Chris was lying on the couch, with Heather on top of him, leaning up on her elbows. Mark couldn't help but be amused at how they were pretty much the same size. As everyone readied for the first shot, Chris reached up and brushed Heather's bangs back into place. She smiled at him, and in his corner, Mark smiled as well. "Could that kid be any more adorable"?

Mark was there because in this scene, Heather and Chris were supposed to be making out. And Mark figured this was probably Chris' first kiss. Normally, that would be an insulting assumption, but Chris had made it known that his high school life had been... less than satisfactory. And he'd joined the cast pretty quickly after he graduated. Mark also knew for a fact that Chris had never been in a relationship - he revealed as much during a rum-fueled game of "Truth or Dare". So, Mark reasoned, it was only natural to feel protective of the kid, right?

"And... action!"

Mark watched as Heather leaned forward, and he really hoped that poor Chris wouldn't feel too awkward with the whole thing. And if he did, and needed a strong and manly shoulder to cry on, well, it's a good thing Mark was there, right?

But Mark's mouth dropped open as he focused on the scene. The kiss had started out chaste, just a soft meeting of lips, but then Chris' mouth had opened, and Mark could see their tongues dancing lightly as they kissed. Chris' hand tangled in Heather's hair, and the other rested on her lower back, fingertips dangerously close to the waistband of her skirt. Mark felt like the room was suddenly hotter (just all the candles, right?), and the air was stuffy and hard to breathe.

Chris used his hand in Heather's hair to pull her closer to him, molding her body against his. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he deepened the kiss, and Mark felt for a moment like he was watching porn. Heather opened her eyes for a moment, focusing on Chris with a surprised look... but then she closed them again, her body _melting _into the younger boy. Mark took a deep shuddering breath, wondering who in the hell turned up the stage heater?

Heather tilted her head a bit, and Mark was suddenly treated to an almost completely unobstructed view of Chris. The boy's eyes were closed, his lips wet, his tongue so pink as it slid across Heather's. Chris' hand in Heather's hair tightened, almost like he was pulling it, and his other hand crept up to the hem of shirt. "He isn't really going to..."? Mark though frantically. But yes, he was. Chris' nimble fingers slid under Heather's top, caressing her lower back. Heather made a tiny sound in the back of her throat, something akin to a moan, and it was that sound that seemed to wake everyone up.

"Alright, alright, cut!" Ryan Murphy yelled.

Chris' eyes opened, and he and Heather untangled themselves from each other and sat up. Mark let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding the moment the two were no longer touching. They sat next to each other on the couch, Heather looking flustered and debauched, her cheeks stained pink, Chris with his hands folded in his lap, looking for all the world like he _hadn't _just ruined Heather on straight guys for the rest of her life.

"Chris, what the fuck was that?" Ryan said, his arms crossed.

"Um... a kiss?" Chris looked slightly nervous, like he'd done something wrong.

Ryan shook his head. "Huh-uh, that was fucking _porn_. I felt like a dirty old pervert just watching it."

"Join the club", Mark thought miserably.

"Oh, um..." Chris looked over at Heather, who was still staring into space, eyes wide. Turning back to Ryan, he said, "Well... what do I do?"

"Just pull it back a bit, Chris," Ryan said. "Remember, this is Kurt's first kiss. He shouldn't be good at it. Certainly not _that _good at it." Moving back behind the camera, he barked, "'Kay, let's go again."

"Yes," Heather piped up, her voice breathy. "Let's definitely do that again."

Mark didn't think he could take watching another performance like that, even if Chris toned the porn-star moves down. Turning to leave, he realized why he'd been so uncomfortable - his cock was hard enough to cut glass. Limping off set as quickly and inconspicuously as he could, Mark threw himself into a cold shower back in his trailer, feeling for all the world like he'd been caught looking at kiddie porn.

And he most certainly did _not _jack-off to the image of that pretty pink tongue and those full, lush lips.

Later, when he felt better, Mark decided it was all because of Heather. He hadn't _really _been turned on by Chris; it had been watching _Heather _all tangled up and debauched that had gotten him so confused and sweaty.

But he needed to be sure. When the crew broke for lunch, he searched all around the set. He found Heather in a corner of the Glee class-room set, eating a salad with Dianna, Amber, and Cory.

"You have no idea, guys," Heather was saying. Mark lingered back at the door, listening. "I mean, here I am thinking, 'Oh, it's Chris, he's probably never kissed anyone before, I'll have to take the lead, and this is going to take awhile'. But I have never been more turned on in my whole life!"

Mark heard Cory choke a bit on his ham sandwich. Coughing, he said, "You _what_?"

"My boy's got some moves, huh?" That was Amber's voice, warm with affection.

"He's like... a leading man kisser, like a bodice-ripping, skirt-lifting, someone-get-me-fresh-panties kisser."

Dianna laughed softly. "I wondered what other hidden talents he's got?"

"What, indeed"? Mark shifted as he felt himself getting excited. This was getting _ridiculous_.

"I mean, I messed up more than one take just so I could kiss him again," Heather continued, laughing. "I kinda felt like a perv, but _damn_. I asked him afterwards - because he had his hand up my shirt and everything - if he really was capital-G gay. He said he was capital G, A, _and _Y gay. Which makes me very sad, because in what universe is that fair?"

Dianna and Amber laughed. Cory cleared his throat and said, "Oh, come on, straight guys aren't that bad... are we?"

"Let me put it this way: if Chris is the bench-mark... then straight guys don't even register."

There was more feminine laughter, and more sputtering protests from Cory. Mark turned to leave, nursing another awkward hard-on. Okay, so it wasn't Heather.

Now to deal with the fact that he was attracted to 19-year-old gay guy.

Mark caught Chris a couple hours later, while everyone was wrapping up and getting ready to go home. Chris was talking to Kevin about comic books, of all things.

"Dick Grayson is the only true Robin," Chris was saying. "He's the one who has the most in common with Batman; they both watched their parents get killed, they were both trained to their physical peak. There's a reason Grayson later became Nightwing; the guy's a badass."

Kevin shook his head. "No, no, no, Tim Drake is the only real Robin. He figured out _by himself_ that Bruce Wayne was Batman, and he made the _choice _to become Robin."

"But Dick Grayson was so good that after Batman died, _he _took up the cowl."

Mark decided that if he wanted to talk to Chris, he'd better do it before he chickened out. Walking over, his hands in his pockets, he said, "What about Jason Todd? Everyone forgets about him."

"Man, _fuck _Jason Todd!" Kevin said with a grin. "That guy's a douche; he should've stayed dead after the Joker blasted him to pieces."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Batman only took Jason Todd under his cape because he caught the kid trying to steal hubcaps off the Batmobile; besides, he's a villain now. He doesn't even count."

"Ooh, what about Damien Wayne?" Kevin asked.

Before they could start in on him, Mark said, "Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chris looked startled, and for a split second, scared. That momentary flash of fear, ingrained in him from an early age, made Mark want to go to Clovis and slaughter every former classmates of Chris he could find. He contented himself to clenching his fists and continuing, "I just want to ask you something."

"Uh... sure." Turning to Kevin, Chris said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sho' 'nuff." Kevin walked away, bobbing his head to music that wasn't there. Mark had to smile. Gotta love that kid.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Chris was looking up at Mark, his fingers twisting around each other like they do when he's nervous.

Mark tried to think of the right words to say. But what actually came out of his mouth made him cringe. "You lied to us."

Chris frowned. "When?"

"You said you've never been in a relationship." Mark hated that accusatory tone to his voice, but he couldn't make it go away.

"And I haven't," Chris said slowly.

Mark shook his head. "No way," he said. "No way does a guy kiss like you kissed Heather and has never been in a relationship."

To Mark's surprise and slight embarrassment, Chris laughed. "I've never dated anyone Mark," he said with a smile, "but why does that mean I've never kissed anyone?"

Mark opened his mouth, then paused. Now that he thought about it, Chris had never explicitly said that he'd never been kissed. Mark had just stupidly assumed that. Mark closed his mouth. Why had he assumed that?

He knew why. It was because if Chris was that pure - never having even been kissed - than Mark had a good reason to stay away from him, to not be attracted to him. Somewhere in the back of Mark's head, unacknowledged even by himself, was the thought that once Chris had a boyfriend or two under his belt, Mark could swoop in and sweep the kid off his feet. That Mark didn't want to be that first love that doesn't last; he wanted to be the one you find after your heart's been broken, when you're wiser and know what you want. He realized then how horrible he'd feel if he'd dated Chris, fallen hard for him, then woken up one morning to find the kid had left him for the grass on the other side.

"So... who was he?"

"Who?" Chris stood with his hands folded in front of him, like he'd realized something had been going on in Mark's head, and he was patiently waiting it out.

"The guy you've kissed."

"Which one?"

Mark's blood boiled for a second. "There's more than one?" he asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

"There's been two," Chris said, the soft look on his face a little _too _understanding. "There was a guy at drama camp when I was about fifteen. He was my first kiss. Then, there was this guy during a forensics competition that the speech team traveled to Seattle for. He was my first... for other stuff."

For a moment, Mark couldn't speak. Finally he managed, "You're not a virgin?"

Chris looked thoughtful. "Depends on what you mean. Have I ever had actual, penetrative sex with anyone?" Mark blushed at how frank Chris was. "No. But I've done just about everything else."

"So.. why didn't you...?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was funny and sweet... and super hot." Mark had a suddenly, frighteningly strong urge to strangle some unnamed debate team nerd. "And I know he wanted to, I just... didn't feel right. He was nice about it; he gave me his number, but I never called him."

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"By the time I got up the courage, I'd been cast on Glee."

Mark wasn't sure what to say. Unfortunately, his stupid mouth had a few ideas. "Heather says you're the best kisser she's ever seen."

Chris blushed, deep and pink, his eyes lowered. "That's very sweet of her. But I'm sure she's lying. I'm not exactly experienced."

Mark took a step forward, then another. He was right in front of Chris, and he could smell the boy's surprisingly masculine scent, all Irish Spring and hair gel, and a cologne that smelled like Davidoff's Cool Water. He was surprised to note that Chris had gotten taller. Mark now had only a couple of inches on him. Chris looked up at him, and Mark wanted so desperately to banish that hint of fear in those blue eyes. "I don't think she was lying," Mark said quietly. He raised his hand, brushing his thumb across Chris' cheek. Chris gasped softly, his lips parted. Mark leaned forward and caught Chris' mouth with his.

Chris stiffened in surprise, then his eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into the kiss. Mark slid his tongue over the boy's wanting desperately to taste that pink sweetness that had so tantalized him that morning. Chris' mouth really WAS sweet, Diet Coke and Cherry Pez, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Mark decided to have a talk with Chris about his eating habits. But all thought flew from his head when Chris pulled Mark's tongue into his mouth and _sucked _on it, the sensation sending lightning down Mark's nerves and up his spine. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close, melding their bodies together. Chris' arms wrapped around Mark's neck, and the man sucked on Chris' full lower lip, biting on it and reveling as Chris' hips squirmed in response. Mark ran his hand through Chris' oh-so-soft, perfectly coifed hair, his other hand slipping under the back of his shirt the way Chris had with Heather. Chris' skin was silky and smooth, but the muscles underneath were dancer's muscles, and the idea of Chris' strong legs wrapped around Mark's hips made him whimper.

Mark's own hips thrust forward slightly of their own accord, and the feel of Chris' arousal had Mark pulling back from the kiss, panting. He stared for a moment at the boy in his arms. Chris' hair was messy, his lips swollen and wet, cheeks pink and so inviting. He was breathing heavily through his nose, and there was a fine tremor to him. Mark had never seen anything so _beautiful_. "Let's take this back to my trailer," Mark said, his own voice breathless. "See if we can't so something about that last "first"."

Chris nodded, blue eyes wide. "Yes," he whispered.

As they stumbled back to Mark's trailer, kissing and groping, unable to keep their hands off each other, Mark decided he had to agree with Heather. Chris _did ruin you for straight men. Or anyone else for that matter._

_But that was okay, because after Chris, who in their right mind would want anyone else anyway?_

_fin_


End file.
